Eternity's End
by Treesong
Summary: The entire world has been deystroyed but Setsuna can't remember what happened. Why is she the only one alive? What happened to the other senshi?


I own absolutely nothing so don't even bother suing! ::inaudible muttering:: Stupid lawyers!  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place waaaaaay in the future. Also, It's from Setsuna-chan's point of view and is kinda dark. Sorry for any writing errors and junk. This is just the beginning!!!! ::evil grin::  
  
btw:  
" " = normal speech  
' ' = thoughts  
** ** = written  
  
  
Eternity's End: Chapter One  
  
  
**********  
Bleached, off-white bones rotted in the glaring sun. The tatters of cloth that still clung to them fluttered in the warm wind. They seemed but a small reminder of the ever-present gloom that settled like a cloud over the desolate city. The dark, crumbling buildings were dark silhouettes against the dirty, yellowish sky. One might wonder what horrors this once-great city had seen. But, there was no one left to wonder, and there never would be.   
Setsuna turned from the scene of the destruction, her long, dark green hair swishing behind her. She had seen enough. There was a new layer of sadness in her icy, crimson eyes, but the carnage and ruined dreams no longer sickened her. She was beyond that. So many cities, every single one. All had been destroyed. And for what? The enemy was killed as well. Their bones were bleaching out there too, unidentifiable among the many civilian corpses.  
She leaned against her time staff, unsure of what to do. Everyone she had ever known was dead. The gates were destroyed and there was not a single other living soul in the entirety of the seven galaxies. She knew this with a cold certainty. For many months she had searched, desperate for some one, anyone, but there was no one.  
Setsuna smiled, but it never reached her eyes. 'It's not so different really. It's not like I ever had any friends anyway.' She knew this was unfair. Hotaru, Michi, Haruka and Chibi-Usa were her friends, sort of. But who spared her a thought well she stood at her lonely post while the others were off partying? 'No one. Why should they have?'   
"It's an honor to be a senshi!" she sneered, "Some honor!"  
With a sigh, she shook away the thought. There was no point in wasting time on self-pity. The sun was beginning to set, casting fiery hues across the sky and she needed to find somewhere to sleep before the cold night set in.  
  
**************  
  
Setsuna curled up in the corner of what used to be a hospital. The thin carpet did little to ward off the cold chill of the night air, but it was better than nothing. She pulled out a ragged looking notebook and a few pens. She'd taken to writing down her daily experiences, it helped to prove that she was actually there and that this was not just some twisted nightmare. A few minutes later she set down her notebook without closing it and shut her eyes. Hardly a minute passed before she was deeply asleep.  
Out of the shadows, a dark figure emerged. It leaned down and picked up the discarded journal, opened to today's entry, and began to read.  
  
**Day Seventy-two  
The last city in this galaxy is gone. It was Port Nexus of Andromeda. There did not seem to be any sign of what ended the fighting here. Once again I wonder what really happened. It is an odd feeling not to know the future or the past as I have for several millennia. How did we lose this war? We were so close! The total annihilation of seven galaxies is no easy feat. Who could of done this and still be killed in the process? I am starting to believe that this was not caused by our original enemy. Hopefully, the Verte galaxy will provide more clues. I am not looking forward to the months ahead.**  
  
The figure sighed, "If only she knew". It placed the notebook in it's former position and turned to leave. The shadowed figure glanced back at Setsuna once more before hurrying off to tell the others what it had discovered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it for now! Hope you liked it. Yea, yea I know it's short, sorry! ^.^  
I'll have chapter two up as soon as possible. Please review!!  
Thanks a bunch!  
Treesong  
  



End file.
